Lost But Found
by Empath-Child
Summary: Emma’s been missing for 2 weeks and after they find her Shalimar and her become a LOT closer, please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them**

Shalimar and Tara sat in the coffee shop drinking there coffee and talking about things from, mutant X to the world or gossip that they heard about. "So Shalimar can you ask Adam if he can get us that new info for the database?" Tara asked Shalimar as they headed out to Tara's car. "Yes and I'll send it to you by Friday, that good?" Shalimar asked. "Yes, it'll all work out, thank-you and thank-you for coming" Tara said to Shalimar said as Brennan pulled up. "Your welcome Tara, anything you need" Shalimar said as she got in the car beside Brennan and Tara got in her car and headed to the safe house.

"So did you get what you needed Brennan?" she asked him "Yes I did, did you two have a nice talk?" Brennan asked as they headed down the street. "Yes, and I told her I'll send her the new info for the database by Friday" the feral told him. "Oh ok so I guess it worked out with Adam and them," Brennan said laughing "yes I guess it did" Shalimar said laughing as well. When Brennan and Shalimar got home, Shalimar went to the Lab only to see Jesse had fallen asleep beside Emma's prone body, and Adam was not in the lab. "I wonder how he's holding up," Shalimar whispered to Brennan as they stood at the door.

"He looked so hurt. I don't even know how to explain it" Brennan said "Ya and when the bullets land in her shoulder...oh god Brennan" Shalimar said as she walked away from the door. Brennan followed the sad feral into her room and sat with her on her bed. She curled up into a cat like slumber, head on Brennan's arms, while he rubbed her hair and back softly. Brennan curled up beside her on her bed, and he too fell asleep sometime after his feral friend.

**5 Days Later**

It's been 5 days since they found Emma, and she looked like she was going to wake up on the third day but fell unconscious again and hasn't done anything again. Emma lay there in the lab, she was in a state of a comatose person, but her mind was working and she was thinking. Emma started to think of all that happened.

Was this her very painful and sad, sad ending. Did her friends even bother to look for her to try and help her? Would her friends even know she was gone? Would they even care? Of course they would care about her, they were her friends. She had died once before but that was because of Caleb Mathius.

He was the vampire that had to feed on the life force of others to live. He had killed her, her heart stopped, her breathing, she had died. She couldn't have died this time, she just couldn't of. How would Shalimar deal with this, she sure as hell didn't take it will with the whole Caleb thing.

She had been following Emma around after that for 3 days; she asked why Shalimar told her it was because she didn't want to lose her. She couldn't lose her, not again, not for real, but Emma could feel something else from Shalimar, she just didn't know what it was.

She had took Shalimar to sit by the pond later that day to tell her that she would never lose her again and she would always be here. They had cried, talked and spent the whole night doing that then fell asleep around 5:30am.

When Jesse and Brennan woke them they both still had tears on their faces. They never did tell them what they spent that night talking about but they did tell them it was important, and that they felt better.

Shalimar had been there when Tyler had died, and she helped her. They were always there for each other if anything bad happened to them or if they were crying or in pain, the other one was there to help them through it. If one was in trouble when fighting the other was there to help save that person. But when she needed help to fight him back this time she wasn't there to help her, she was alone.

How could she think of all this, she shouldn't but she had to, it was the only thing she could think of. It's not like there was anything else she could think of, everything else was gone. She was gone, her life was gone, her friends, her home, everything, everything was gone.

** Shalimar and Jesse Sitting By the Pond**

Shalimar sat by the pond "you know this is her favorite spot" she said "yes I know it is" Jesse said back blankly back to the feral. Both Shalimar and Jesse were sitting there thinking, talking, and she let him cry, she let him grieve. For it was his turn to cry and let it out. It has been real dull around Sanctuary ever since Emma had been found; they were all just scared that they would really lose her.

No killing someone or shocking her heart for her to come back, she would be dead. Jesse had come out of the lab when Shalimar walked out of her room early this morning. "Shal, I really want her back, I couldn't help her get through all that excruciating pain all that torture. God Shal how could I have been so dumb as to not know when I never felt her anymore that something happened to her" Jesse almost cried it all out there and then.  
_'Good, let him grieve, you have, Brennan he has, but Jesse he's but holding strong...god let him be'_ the feral told herself as she walked with him to the pond to sit.

The pond was the calmest place in Sanctuary, that's why Emma loves it so much. It lets her be free of all the emotions hitting her all day everyday. "You know when we found out about her and you had told me it wasn't true, but I could see it in the way you did things, you love her" Jesse said to his friend Shalimar. "Ya I do" Shalimar said as she looked at Jesse "are you guys ok with us, I mean?" she asked him. "Of course we are, no offence it's a little strange but hey what the hell can be stranger then us?" he said with a laugh that with bitter.

"I know it hurts Jess, but she wake up she'll be fine," said the feral in a tone that he was sure he didn't like. "I want to hurt them, I don't know who they are and I don't care, I want to hurt them... kill them" he said.  
"Brennan and me are in the same boat, so your going to have to wait in line," Shalimar told him as she and he got up to move. They walked to the kitchen, Brennan came up to them and they all sat at the table eating a sandwich and talking. "So do you guys want to go out tonight?" Shalimar asked trying to lift the mood. "Do you think we should?" Brennan asked

"Yes, nothing's going to happen...so we can go anyway Adam can call us right?" Jesse said knowing what Shalimar was doing. "Oh ok Shal, we can go out," Brennan said as Shalimar got up to go get ready and the guys kept talking for a while longer. Shalimar walked to the lab to talk with Adam and tell him and to be with Emma for a while.  
Emma and her never really got anywhere with there relationship because as soon as they started it, it was put on hold because Emma was gone. She walked in the lab "Adam were going out for a while ok?" she asks as she walks up to Emma. "All right Shalimar and I'll call if you're all needed," he said as he went over to her.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet? I mean she should wake up!" Shalimar was scared about her, they all were "She'll wake up on her own time Shal don't worry," he told her.  
"Go out and have some fun, and don't worry I'll call. Now go," he told her leading her out of the lab "Ok bye" she called as she walked to her room "bye" he said to her as she walked away. It took Shalimar 1 hour to get ready because every time she would pull out something that Emma would borrow or she borrow from Emma and give back three days later, she would remember things and cry.

"She's going to be ok Shal, just get ready and go out with the guys and have fun, be with Emma when you get back" she told herself as she walked to the kitchen. Both Brennan and Jesse were sitting there, jeans and a shirt taking. "So are you ready to go Shal?" they asked as they seen the feral "Ya I am let's go" she said.  
They all walked out to the car, and Shalimar didn't feel like driving so she got in the back, the guys in the front. She sat looking out the window again thinking. She hadn't even relies how much time she spent looking out the window because before she knew it the guys called and told her they were here. She got out of the car and walked with them into the bar for some fun for the night.

"Well that was fun really it was" Shalimar said as they walked into Sanctuary from the car. "Ya it was fun" both guys said. "I'm going to bed see you guys in the morning," Brennan said as he walked away to his room Jesse went to his room soon after. "Good night Shal, see you in the morning" Jesse said walking away from the feral "Good night Jesse" she said walking to her room to change. After she changed she walked out to the lab "Adam, your falling asleep go to bed" she told him walking in. "Oh hi Shalimar, did you guys have fun?" he asked "Ya it was fun now Adam go lay down, your dead tired" she said.

"Ok, ok I'm going "he said walking out of the lab."Oh Emma, my Emma your getting better Adam said a few more days and you'll be ok again" Shalimar said to best friend as she took a seat beside her.

Shalimar had been talking to Emma for a few hours after Adam left and she fell asleep beside her best friend, her lover.

**A/N: Ok so maybe this chapter sucks but I'm trying. I got a few ideas for a few more stories so please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them**  
**Lyrics: Taking Over Me**

It's the next day and all three of the mutants are sitting on the steps, watching the lab keeping an eye on their friend. Brennan got up and walked over to a computer, and read something then turned to Shalimar. "Shal, I just got a call for you, it's from Tara Green she wants to see you, something about 'a feline to feline talk'" Brennan said with a hint of a laugh, Shalimar gave a hint of a laugh and Jesse did to. "Sure Brennan, tell her I'm coming and I'll go get ready" Shalimar got up from her seat on the steps watching the lab, and headed to her room to Change and go to the safe house with Brennan, then meet Tara at the near by coffee place to talk.

20 minutes later Jesse got up from the computer and walked into the lab, Brennan headed to the car, and Shalimar came out of her room. Shalimar was wearing her dark blue jeans, a black shirt with a black coat that went down to her knees, and her high heel boots. Brennan whistled as soon as she got in the car, "you look nice Shal" Brennan told her as he started the car. "Why thank-you" Shalimar told him as she put her seatbelt on and finished putting on her mascara. Brennan drove out of Sanctuary and headed to the coffee shop near the safe house, to drop Shalimar off their then go to the safe house to meet some people. Shalimar put on the radio and Evanescence's Taking Over Me played.

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream I do..._

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

Shalimar sat there thinking of the lyrics, she rested her head on the window and just sat looking out the window thinking of everything. Of Emma, how she almost lost her once before, and how she might be losing her right now.

Jesse walked in the lab, Adam had walked out to the kitchen for a minute and Jesse sat beside Emma and held her hand lightly and he rubbed her discolored check. "Hey Emma you know your going to get better right? Your home so your safe now your not where ever you were, your not in that hell hole" Jesse told her. Emma lay there almost lifeless, she was a reddish pale colour and had cuts and bruises of many shapes and sizes.

He noticed that her pulse would go way up, and then go way down again. At some points it would stop and others it would go so fast he could never tell how many beats it did. After a while of her pulse going crazy, it must have been too much because it stopped then went, then stopped again, it wasn't good at all. Jesse was looking at the computer screen beside him and Emma.

Her pulse went low, then high and when it went low a beep from the computer to tell him her heart stopped, but then it would go high again and the beep would go away. Jesse heard from the computer, the beep that meant her heart had stopped. He listened for it to stop but it didn't the beep just kept going.

All their Com's had something to let the others know if anything happened, like if they stopped breathing or if there heart stopped. When Emma's heart stopped a pinkish purple light came flashing on all their rings, it was to tell them it had stopped. Shalimar and Brennan weren't far from Sanctuary, 5 minutes maybe even less when their rings started to flash a small pinkish purple light.

"What the hell?" Brennan said as he saw his ring "I don't know. Oh my god!" Shalimar screamed **"BRENNAN, HOME NOW!"** Brennan did as he was told and turned back to Sanctuary. It took him a minute but he remembered what it meant. It meant something was up with Emma, he knew it was Emma because it would go pinkish purple if something happened to her, gold yellow for Shalimar, bluish purple for him and reddish orange for Jesse. They all had their 'special' colors. As soon as Shalimar ran in, Brennan behind her they saw Jesse and Adam working on getting Emma's heart going again.

Oh god Emma don't die, please don't die I can't live without you, I already lost you twice, I can't lose you for real this time. Jesse you poor thing, poor Brennan they both look so lost...they look like lost little puppies Shalimar through as she watched the scene in horror. Jesse saw Shalimar and Brennan I through they were at the safe house? Poor Shal I've never seen her this scared...man Brennan looks pissed and scared, wonder if I look like that? I'm going to kill those, those bastrds for doing this to Emma Jesse through.

Brennan wasn't just going to stand there and do nothing, he went up to Emma, put his hands over her heart and let a small amount of electrify flow, nothing. He tried it again and nothing happened. This time he put more power into it, nothing happened again, he was getting mad. Shalimar saw this and knew he was getting mad, she saw his face. She went up to him to try and pull him away, but he wouldn't move. She was going to get feral on his ass if he didn't move and he knew that but he had to keep trying for Emma, for them. "No Shal let me try, let me try," he told her as he let another bolt go.

"Brennan..." she couldn't think of anything else to say to him, she wanted him to keep trying, but it wasn't working. As she was trying to pull him away and as he was getting scared about losing Emma his charged power got higher and higher and he didn't even notice. As Shalimar did end up pulling him away he let a really high amount go and hit Emma. If this was a different case they would be mad at him for doing that but they weren't they were happy, he made Emma's heart go again. Her heart was beating, she was alive. She jumped then laid still as before.

But this time it was different because the light on they COM's went off and the beep on the computer did to. Before Brennan and Jesse could even notice what just happened Shalimar was over at Emma's side screaming and jumping with joy.  
I can't believe it worked Brennan you did it, you brought her back! Shalimar was more then happy; she was crying and looked like she was going to fall any minute now. Brennan, Jesse and even Adam were as shocked as ever.

After they all got over they shock, joy, and other things they were feeling, Adam went to check her vials they were a bit worse then before but he knew they would be because she had died, cold, no pulse, no breathing dead. They all stood watching Adam work on Emma again, this time they didn't want to take any chances that she would died again.

They were all happy, Brennan saved her, gave her some burns but nothing that couldn't be fixed. Adam said it must have been the shock and heat from the bolts that helped, because everything he and Jesse did nothing worked. Shalimar told Tara that she was going to be late, so maybe they could talk after dinner, Tara said ok. Brennan told the people at the safe house the same thing, they didn't mind at all.

** LATER THAT NIGHT**

As Brennan and Shalimar were heading out to meet there contacts, Shalimar walked over to Jesse. "Jesse after I get back from talking with Tara I have to talk with you" she told him as she turned to walk to the car. "Oh sure Shal, anything you need" he told her as she was heading to the car after Brennan. "So Brennan are we going to go to the safe house, or coffee place?" asked the feral as she got in the car. "Coffee place, I'm dropping you off then I'll pick you up when you're done" he told her. "Oh ok thank you. I loves ya "she said to him, smiling as she through of Emma. They drove off into the night to meet their contacts again but this time they made it all the way and had their talks.

**A/N: ok the com-light thing was dumb but I couldn't think of anything else, please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

"MEANS SOMEONE IS SPEAKING ~ MEANS someone is thinking to themselves ~~MEANS it's lyrics to a song or poem  
Shalimar and Tart sat in the coffee shop drinking there coffee and talking about things from, mutant X to the world or gossip that they heard about.  
"So Shalimar can you ask Adam if he can get us that new info for the database?"  
Tara asked Shalimar as they headed out to Tara's car.  
"Ya, and I'll send it to yours by Friday, that good?" Shalimar asked.  
"Yes, it'll all work out, thank-you and thank-you for coming"  
"Your welcome Tara, anything you need"  
Shalimar said as she got in the car beside Brennan and Tara got in her car and headed to the safe house.  
"So did you get what you needed Brennan?"  
"Ya I did, did you two have a nice talk?" Brennan asked as they headed down the street.  
"Ya, and I told her I'll send her the new info for the database by Friday" the feral told him.  
"Oh ok so I guess it worked out with Adam and them," Brennan said laughing,  
"Ya I guess it did" Shalimar said laughing as well.  
When Brennan and Shalimar got home, Shalimar went to the Lab only to see Jesse had fallen asleep beside Emma's prone body, and Adam was not in the lab.  
"I wonder how he's holding up," Shalimar whispered to Brennan as they stood at the door.  
"He looked so hurt. I don't even know how to explain it" Brennan said "Ya and when the bullets land in her shoulder...oh god Brennan" Shalimar said as she walked away from the door.  
Brennan followed the sad feral into her room and sat with her on her bed. She curled up into a cat like slumber, head on Brennan's arms, while he rubbed her hair and back softly.  
Brennan curled up beside her on her bed, and he too fell asleep sometime after his dear feral.  
5 Days Later  
It's been 5 days since they found Emma, and she looked like she was going to wake up on the third day but fell unconisses again and hasn't done anything again.  
Emma lay there in the lab, she was in a state of a comatose person, but her mind was working and she was thinking.  
Emma started think of all that happened.  
Was this her very painful and sad, sad ending.  
Did her friends even bother to look for her to try and help her? Would her friends even know she was gone? Would they even care? Of course they would care about her, they were her friends...weren't they? She had died once before but that was because of Caleb Mathius.  
He was the vampire that had to feed on the life force of others to live.  
He had killed her, her heart stopped, her breathing, she had died. She couldn't have died this time, she just couldn't of.  
How would Shalimar deal with this, she sure as hell didn't take it will with the whole Caleb thing.  
She had been following Emma around after that for 3 days; she asked why Shalimar told her it was because she didn't want to lose her. She couldn't lose her, not again, not for real.  
She had took Shalimar to sit by the pond later that day to tell her that she would never lose her again and she would always be here. They had cried, talked and spent the whole night doing that, then fell asleep around 6:30.  
When Jesse and Brennan woke them they both still had tears on their faces. They never did tell them what they spent that night talking about but they did tell them it was important, and that they felt better.  
  
Shalimar had been there when Tyler had died, and she helped her. They were always there for each other if anything bad happened to them or if they were crying or in pain, the other one was there to help them through it. If one was in trouble when fighting the other was there to help save that person. But when she needed help to fight him back this time she wasn't there to help her, she was alone. She wondered how Brennan and Jesse were, were they ok, how would they also take it? Brennan, her older brother, and Jesse her older brother as well. As she through of Jesse an image of him came into her mind.  
She saw him and Shalimar sitting by the pond both crying but she didn't know what they were saying. Brennan he would be so hurt, that Emma was gone. Would he blame himself? Would he know who had killed her?  
Would Shalimar move on and find someone else? Would Adam find another Empath for the team? Would they forget all about her?  
Would he and the new Empath spend there time talking in the lab at all hours of the night? Would he and the team become stronger now that she was gone? Maybe the New Empath knew how to fight back; maybe she knew how to save herself from such an attack.  
How could she think of all this, she shouldn't but she had to, it was the only thing she could think of. It's not like there was anything else she could think of, everything else was gone. She was gone, her life was gone, her friends, her home, everything, everything was gone.  
****Shal and Jess Sitting By The Pond**** Shalimar sat by the pond "you know this is her favorite spot"  
"Ya I know it is" Jesse said back blankly back to the feral. Both Shalimar and Jesse were sitting there thinking, talking, and she let him cry, she let him grieve. For it was his turn to cry and let it out. It has been real dull around Sanctuary ever since Emma had been found; they were all just scared that they would really lose her.  
No killing someone or shocking her heart for her to come back, she would be dead. Jesse had come out of the lab when Shalimar walked out of her room early this morning. "Shal, I really want her back, I couldn't help her get through all that excruciating pain all that torture.  
God Shal how could I have been so dumb as to not know when I never felt her anymore that something happened to her" Jesse almost cried it all out there and then.  
~Good, let him grieve, you have, Brennan he has, but Jesse he's but holding strong...god let him be~ the feral told herself as she walked with him to the pond to sit. The pond was the calmest place in Sanctuary, that's why Emma loves it so much. It lets her be free of all the emotions hitting her all day everyday.  
"You know when we found out about her and you had told me it wasn't true, but I could see it in the way you did things, you love her" Jesse said to his friend Shalimar.  
"Ya I do" Shalimar said as she looked to Jesse  
"Are yours ok with us, I mean?" she asked him  
"Of course we are, no offence it's a little strange but hey what the hell can be stranger then us?" he said with a laugh that with bitter.  
"I know it hurts Jess, but she wake up she'll be fine," said the feral in a tone that he was sure he didn't like. "I want to hurt them, I don't know who they are and I don't care, I want to hurt them.... kill them" he said.  
"Brennan and me are in the same boat, so your going to have to wait in line," Shalimar told him as she and he got up to move. They walked to the kitchen, Brennan came up to them and they all sat at the table eating a sandwich and talking. "So do you guys want to go out tonight?" Shalimar asked trying to lift the mood. "Do you think we should?" Brennan asked  
"Ya, nothing's going to happen...so we can go anyway Adam can call us right?" Jesse said knowing what Shalimar was doing. "Oh ok Shal, we can go out," Brennan said as Shalimar got up to go get ready and the guys kept talking for a while longer. Shalimar walked to the lab to talk with Adam and tell him and to be with Emma for a while.  
Emma and her never really got anywhere with there relationship because as soon as they started it, it was put on hold because Emma was gone. She walked in the lab "Adam were going out for a while ok?" she asks as she walks up to Emma. "All right Shalimar, and I'll call if needed," he said as he went over to her. "Why hasn't she woke up yet? I mean she should wake up!" Shalimar was scared about her, they all were "She'll wake up on her own time Shal don't worry," he told her.  
"Go out and have some fun, and don't worry I'll call. Now go," he told her leading her out of the lab "Ok bye" she called as she walked to her room "bye" he said to her as she walked away. It took Shalimar 1 hour to get ready because every time she would pull out something that Emma would borrow or she borrow from Emma and give back three days later, she would remember things and cry.  
"She's going to be ok Shal, just get ready and go out with the guys and have fun, be with Emma when you get back" she told herself as she walked to the kitchen. Both Brennan and Jesse were sitting there, jeans and a shirt taking. "So are you ready to go Shal?" they asked as they seen the feral "Ya I am let's go" she said.  
They all walked out to the car, and Shalimar didn't feel like driving so she got in the back, the guys in the front. She sat looking out the window again thinking. She hadn't even relies how much time she spent looking out the window because before she knew it the guys called and told her they were here.  
She got out of the car and walked with them into the bar for some fun for the night. **************************************************************************** *********"Well that was fun really it was" Shalimar said as they walked into Sanctuary from the car. "Ya it was fun" both guys said.  
"I'm going to bed see you guys in the morning," Brennan said as he walked away to his room Jesse went to his room soon after. "Good night Shal, see you in the morning" Jesse said walking away from the feral "Good night Jesse" she said walking to her room to change.  
After she changed she walked out to the lab "Adam, your falling asleep go to bed" she told him walking in. "Oh hi Shalimar, did you guys have fun?" he asked "Ya it was fun now Adam go lay down, your dead tired" she said. "Ok, ok I'm going "he said walking out of the lab. "Oh Emma, my Emma your getting better Adam said a few more days and you'll be ok again"  
Shalimar said to best friend as she took a seat beside her.  
  
Shalimar had been talking to Emma for a few hours after Adam left and she fell asleep beside her best friend, her lover.  
  
A/N: Ok so maybe this chapter sucks but I'm trying. I got a few ideas for a few more stories so please R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own them **

Emma could hear Shalimar's voice as she talks softly to her "I can hear you Shal...oh I can hear you, help me please Shalimar baby help me" Emma wanted nothing more then to be bale to be with Shalimar, at home somewhere safe and quiet, and light she wanted light. After a while Shalimar's voice fads away and Emma is left alone.

"Why did she have to go? God I miss Shalimar so much" Emma said to herself. "Why did they take me? Why couldn't I stop them? Why the hell am I stuck here!" She keeps asking herself. "Shalimar...I miss you so much" Emma cried as she slid to the floor of her mind. "Shalimar misses me...I miss her...she needs me...I need her...but oh god how can I tell her?" Emma cried to herself as she fell asleep again.

"Has anything changed?" both Brennan and Jesse asked walking in the lab. Shalimar wiped her tears from her face and dried her eyes, "no...I don't think so" she said. "She looks...she looks so peaceful but I know she's not...she's got to be in so much pain" Shalimar felt tears running down her face again. "Shal, lets go out for a while...why don't you go take a nap? You look tired" Jesse said to the crying feral. "No, no I'm ok, I'm not tired, and I'm just...worried" she said.

"Shalimar go have a nap, if anything changes we'll call you go" Brennan told her "No I'm staying...I have to stay I have to be with her" she said through her tears "Shalimar you need to sleep, you need to eat...your a feral not a god damn machine" Jesse said to her. "NO I have to stay" she said as both of them took her arms and pulled her up "No. please no" her voice raw and sore from the crying she did all night, as well as her eyes red and puffy.

"Shalimar, you need to. Sorry" Jesse said as he gave her an injection "You haven't slept or eaten in over a week and if you don't soon, your going to end up on the table beside her" Jesse said as he gave the out cold feral to Brennan. They gave her a sedative so she would sleep, they knew that she would kill them but they had too, or she would end up killing herself while waiting for Emma to wake up. "God Emma better wake up, or we won't have an empath or a feral on our side" Brennan said walking away to put Shalimar to her bed "Ya...I hope they both get better soon" Jesse said walking back into the lab.

Later that night around 10:00pm Shalimar rolled over to find she wasn't with Emma in the lab, she was in her bed. She looked at the clock, she's been sleeping all day but when did she come to bed? She goes over things and remembers Brennan and Jesse then nothing. "They put me to sleep! I'll kill them" she said in a sleepy voice as she flashed sleepy and lonely feral eyes.

She was going to get up and go out to them but changed her mind, she felt to tired and rolled back over to sleep some more. "Emma's going to be mad" she through as she fell back into a world of dreams. Brennan closed the door and walked to Jesse in the lab. "She fell back asleep, she might not be up till morning if were lucky" he said to his friend.

"It's been a week, shouldn't she wake up?" Jesse asked no one really "She should but I don't know why she isn't" Brennan said. "Maybe we should scan her again" Jesse said with a shrug. "Alright" Brennan said, after they scanned her they found her brain actives very high, she was thinking, or talking because is was always this high when she's talking.

"You thinking that she may be talking to some other Empath or something cause look" Brennan asked pointing to the scan "maybe, or maybe she's gonna wake up…you know we have no idea what that means" Jesse said. "Ya true but we can always think happy things, i.e. Emma waking up" Brennan said as he turned to walk out of the lab "you want something to eat?" Jesse nodded "sure, whatever you have" he nodded and left the lab.

Emma through about Shalimar and there relationship, and she was shocked "I'm in love with Shalimar… I mean were best friends, I always through she was like an older sister to me…but…god I love her" she smiled as an image of Shalimar came to her. "Emma, come wake up now, so Shalimar doesn't kill us when she wakes up. Because I know when she sees your eyes she'll forget about me and Brennan so please wake UP EM!" she heard him loud and clear. "Jesse, oh god Jesse I'm here, I'm right here!" she said getting up off the '_floor_' and looking up into the dark endless '_sky_' about her. "I'm here Jesse, and I'm trying to wake up, I'm trying" she said before the darkness dissappered.

**AN: I didn't mean to but I replaced the first chapter with the third, and I don't have the first one on my computer anymore, can I get it back? Because I don't really remember what I had in the first chapter…god I'm so dumb…and this chapter was just fast but I'm working on more.**


End file.
